Loved
by xItachixLoverx101x
Summary: Mary Ann is at home, bored for the first time in weeks. Will things heat up when her werewolf shows up...?One-shot!


"Sigh…" I, Mary Ann…am so bored. Do you realize how long it's been since I was BORED! With all of the excitement lately with evil vampire princes, witch's curses, and not to mention a werewolf boyfriend, I haven't had a moments peace. But now that I have it….I can't stand it.

_I wish Riley were here._

Then, just as I thought it, a figure clad in black flew through my window, causing me to shriek and fall sideways off of my bed.

_Thank God dad isn't home…_

I peeked over the edge of the bed, only to see Riley standing there looking highly amused.

"What was that?" I cried "Don't you know better than to scare people like that?"

That seemed to break him, for he busted out laughing as soon as the last word left my mouth. My eyes narrowed. I wasn't really angry, I was too happy to see him. I stood and walked over to where he was doubled over laughing.

He then straightened with a few chuckles and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be so frightened. But, after that look, I couldn't help but laugh." He stepped closer and lowered his head and kissed me softly. I kissed back automatically, enjoying his flavor of musk and apples. He pulled back a moment later, panting.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Weeell… I dunno…." I said, just to mess with him.

He growled playfully and tackled me lightly to the bed. I laughed the whole way down and hardly felt the impact, for he cushioned it. I opened my eyes(_when did they close?_) and his face was centimeters away from mine. I felt my face heat up quite a bit.

He grinned.

"Hello, excitement." He said.

I giggled.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked.

"No. In fact, it 's right up the alley of what I wanted to do today…" He trailed off mischievously.

"What-"

And then he was kissing me again. But, this time there was something different about it. Something hotter…more intense. I liked it.

Next thing I knew, his fingers were inching their way up my blouse.

"Tell me when to stop." He whispered in my ear.

Oh. So THAT's what he wanted to do today. Not that I had any objections, but I was suddenly very nervous and self-conscious. I knew I was ready, but still.

"I won't want you to." I whispered back.

He groaned and bit on my earlobe. I felt heat begin to pool in-between my legs. I began to lift his shirt off of him when he beat me to it. I stared at his now beautifully exposed torso, probably drooling. He gave a husky chuckle.

"Like what you see?" he asked in a VERY sexy voice.

And the heat intensifies.

" Very much so." I manage to say.

"Good." And he's kissing me again, unbuttoning the my blouse.

When they're all undone I sit up and slide the shirt from my shoulders, revealing my maroon lacey bra. He groans his approval and begins licking, biting and sucking my neck, probably leaving a mark. His fingers work on unhooking my bra while I work on the button of his pants. I get it opened and unzipped when he pulls away with my bra. I blush and resist the urge to cover up, although he can tell I'm self-conscious.

"You're perfect." He whispers against my lips as he kissed me again, the bare skin of our torsos pressing up against each other, causing electricity to race up my spine. He unbuttons my jeans and slides them off my legs , leaving me in my maroon matching panties.

He groaned again.

"Is…Is something wrong?" I asked in an unsure voice.

"No! Not at all, but,…You just look so beautiful, so…perfect."

"Oh. Well, thank you. But, it's your turn."

He chuckled and stood, rising from the bed. He stepped out of his jeans and I was reminded that he doesn't wear underwear. I blushed at his immense size.

He chuckled at my shock and embaressment.

"Time to even the odds." He growled.

He then slipped my panties off of their resting place on my hips, leaving me naked in front of him. I blushed furiously.

He whispered, "Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

And he began kissing a trail down my body, landing on my breast and suckling on my nipple softly. A moan was torn from my throat. I threaded my fingers in his hair and tugged, letting him know that I liked it. He growled around me and I shuddered.

"Riley,…I'm ready."

He looked up at me with concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He shifted above me and positioned himself.

"If it gets to be too much, tell me and I'll stop, ok?"

I nodded. He entered me in one swift movement. I stiffened and groaned at the sharp pain that filled me.

He stilled and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded again and added, "You're just…big."

He laughed without humor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

In fact, the pain was gone. It had dissipated while we were talking.

"You can move now." I said with certainty.

He begins slow and gentle, tearing soft moans from my throat, which he was again biting. Then, he began getting faster and faster, until he was driving into me fast and hard.

But, I was far from complaining. In fact, it felt like there was a tight coil in my abdomen, getting tighter and tighter with each thrust.

I nearly screamed as the coil burst and I was vaguely aware of Riley groaning above me and a heat that then filled me. It took me a moment to realize he came inside of me, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I had to tell him. It was now or never. As I turned to face him, though, he beat me to the punch.

"I love you, Mary Ann."

Tears sprung to my eyes. My throat choked up and I couldn't breathe.

_He LOVES me!_

" I–I love you too. With all my heart." I sobbed.

He then took me in his arms and let me cry. I had never felt so loved.


End file.
